User talk:Carnarvan
Hello I see you've found my Talk Page. Leave a message and sign it, so I'll know who to get back to as soon as I can Archives Archive 1 - December 18, 2013 - May 24, 2015 Archive 2 - May 24, 2015 - February 10, 2016 Start For Madan So I'm scrolling through my facebook... And a friend of mine has liked an event my college is putting on. Hunter Hayes is apparently making an appearance at UW-Eau Claire. Only that's not what I noticed. What I noticed was Kedric Shane staring at me.... and then realizing that he's staring at me... in an ad for something on my old campus. And then I realize that it's not Kedric, but it's Hunter Hayes, and now I'm having all kinds of conflicted feelings for so many reasons. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:52, February 24, 2016 (UTC) GMing Think you can be impartial enough with Owen to GM the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match this upcoming week? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:05, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Owl for Madan Aladan When do you want to RP their first date? I'm fine with whenever, just asking for planning purposes. Little Friendly Reminder :) Hey, Carn! I just wanted to remind you to post with Winston in the match, as I'm not sure Valentin is an active character anymore, so I think he might be the only Beater, and we need at least one, as you know. :P Thanks, and I hope you have a great day! :D Still figuring that out I'm pretty annoyed.... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 00:19, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Just yes~ I'm gonna reserve her now! Also, wanna rp Wolfmore or Jess? Hey! So i though i sent this last night (Obviously not :) But I just wanted to say hi! Work loads suck as do time zones but i should be on a lot more soon. And thank you! Fandomgirlforever (talk) 13:07, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Role play request We role play our characters at olivanders? CanBoy67 (talk) 21:35, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Problem with character page (again) I don't know if it's me or what but earlier I had a problem with my Ophelia Swenson page and the admin in at the time fixed it. However I'm once again having the same problem. You should see the problem straight away when you click on the link. CanBoy67 (talk) 01:20, March 22, 2016 (UTC) RP? Between Mason and Alissa Young? I'm up for anywhere. Roleplay Request Would like to request a role-play scene between Ophelia and Mason at Kings Cross CanBoy67 (talk) 22:39, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Re Okay role-play Your turn Posted Re I half get it and half confused the metagaming part sorta makes sense the rest of it I'm lost on. I just can't seem to figure out this roleplaying thing very well :facepalm Re Oh okay now I get it. CanBoy67 (talk) 23:29, March 25, 2016 (UTC) responded I responded also how would I go about asking your character if he likes trouble? CanBoy67 (talk) 23:36, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Okay CanBoy67 (talk) 23:42, March 25, 2016 (UTC) replied I replied CanBoy67 (talk) 23:46, March 25, 2016 (UTC) posted Your up Your turn Replied Modified the post CanBoy67 (talk) 00:20, March 26, 2016 (UTC) For Madan For Cam For Winston This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:37, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Aladan Morning Carn! So, I was thinking maybe the La Lune Bleue/The Restaurant? Or anywhere else works. I'm open for anywhere.